Bastards
by LynAkmn
Summary: ff humor receh,krispi krenyes tentang nelangsanya kehidupan cinta raden Akashi yang kecantol sama pesona neneng Kuroko yang udah pacaran sama mas Mayu,tapi sayang Mas Mayu bermain hati sama sahabat kecil Kuroko yang bernama Ogiwara. Alhasil lah,Akashi jadian sama kuroko. Penasaran? baca aja ff nista krenyes ini. warn : bahasa campur aduk amburegul ambisyu barelwey barelway.


Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

A/N : Sedia kantong muntah kalo nekat baca fanfic nista ini.

.

.

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

Akashi Seijurou,seorang pemuda tampan bersurai crimson dan memiliki manik ruby-gold yang sangat menawan,wajah tampanya sangat digandrungi kaum hawa maupun kaum adam,namun sayang,Akashi seijurou sudah memiliki sosok yang dicinta,tapi hubungannya hanya SEBASTIAN-Sebatas teman tanpa kepastian-

Sakit memang melihat cintanya bersanding dengan orang lain. Please lah ini juga hati,bukan kertas yang seenak jidat kamu robek robek gemes. Walaupun suka pasang tampang sok cool gini,asli dia bakal pasang muka nelangsa kaya fujo kurang asupan OTP kalo udah liat Kuroko jalan sama Mayuzumi,mana jalannya suka rangkul rangkulan gitu,ketawa ketiwi kayak kunti cekikikan,suer kalo udah liat mereka kayak gitu Akashi bakal pasang muka nelangsa tingkat dewa,mana sambil gigit kolor Abang kang bakso depan kampus lagi. Kayak sekarang nih.

Akashi lagi adem anyem jalan mau ke perpus. Hatinya berbunga bunga seketika liat Kuroko cantiknya bawa buku banyak. Ahayy,ide cemerlang muncul di otak cerdasnya. Modusin ah.

Pasang tampang sok ngganteng,jalan ala model model receh,kibas rambut crimsonnya seketika kutu pada terbang *diguntingSei*,sip dah,Sang emperor siap menghampiri empressnya. Pas lagi jalan dengan percaya dirinya,entah kenapa tiba tiba aura gelap penuh petir menjadi background Akashi saat ini. Sura receh pada jatuh kedengeran,ternyata oh ternyata suara hati mas Akashi yang lagi rontok. Manik heteronya menatap sendu pada pemandangan di depanya,dimana si empress cantiknya lagi dibantuin sama Anoman berbulu abu-abu,sungguh pecah pecah hati ini ngeliat gituan. Niat mau deketin pacar orang,ehh malah jadinya sakit hati doang. Akashi masih pasang muka nelangsa bak duda di tinggal selingkuh istrinya saat Kuroko lewat sama Mayuzumi,Kuroko yang ngeliat muka nelangsa sahabatnya pun merasa iba,sambil masang muka kiyud kiyud emejing kuroko deketin Akashi,diikuti sama Mayuzumi yang pasang muka sedatar teflon favourite mamah shiori.

"Akashi-kun? Kamu kenapa? Ko masang muka nelangsa cem gembel kayak gitu sih? Katanya ganteng ko masang muka kayak gitu?" Nihh,,,ini nihh ini,,ini yang ngebuat Akashi jatuh cintrong sama neneng Kuroko,,mulut cablak yang asal jeplak tapi iya,dia suka perhatian gitu,bikin anak mamah shiori salah tingkah. Akashi pasang muka asem,tapi tetep senyum pepsode*t ko,maklum untung dia cinta,,kalo engga udah dia gunting tuh setan unyu.

"Ehh,,Tetsuya,,engga papa ko,,cuma tadi liat malaikat cantik digodain sama monyet abu-abu,,haha." Sumpah,Akashi ketawa garing krispi krenyes,mukanya langsung merona malu malu cabe gitu ih,pas liat tetsuya natap dia pake raut bingung yang bikin gemes minta di rape /plak/ sedangkan si Mayuzumi keliatan ayem ayem gitu,padahal pacarnya lagi pasang raut unyu yang ngundang para seme kurbel. Kan,Akashi jadi makin curiga ke Mayuzumi.

"Oh,,gitu ya,kirain mau jadi gembel beneran,kan mubazir tuh wajah gantengnya." Tuh kan,Kuroko itu ngebaperin tau,dasar buntelan cimol,maunya apa sih,minta di rape kali bang. Dan lagi-lagi,disaat pacarnya lagi ngegoda iman Akashi,si Mayuzumi tetep ae anteng,adem banget tuh orang. Kuroko dan Mayuzumi pun berlalu melewati Akashi yang lagi natap sinis plus curiga tingkat dewa ke Mayuzumi yang kayaknya terbukti melakulan tindakan hina dengan sahabat kecil Kuroko yang tampangnya polos. Tatapan setajam silet masih setia Akashi berikan ke Mayuzumi,dia curiga,sangat sangat curiga.

 **F** **lashback.**

 _Akashi pernah mergokin si Mayuzumi beduaan sama Ogiwara,sahabat baik Kuroko. Dan curiganya juga makin meningkat pas dia perhatiin si Mayuzumi tuh pacar kurang pengertian,masa iya kuroko lagi digodaiin senpai senpai gesrek tukang ngerumpi malah diliatin doang,kuroko lagi digombalin mamang kang bakso depan kampus aja Mayuzumi diem cem orang kebelet._

 _Dan,Curiganya makin jadi betulan pas dia mergokin Mayuzumi sering jalan bareng Ogiwara,dan parahnya dia liat Mayuzumi sama Ogiwara lagi ciuman di gang sempit samping Alfemeret,seketika Akashi muncratin tuh es teh dua rebuan yang dia beli di warung kisedai punya mpok Alex deket Alfemeret. Akashi yang lagi cengo liatin merek,seketika sadar saat dia engga sengaja nginjek ekor kucing buangan yang tinggal iga doang,tapi suaranya cetar badai ulala. Mayuzumi sama Ogiwara kaget dengar suara kucing teriak,seketika ngelepasin ciuman maut. Akashi langsung sembunyi aja tuh di balik tiang listrik. Setelah mastiin keadaan aman tentram,Akashi langsung ngibrit gitu aja,ternyata dia takut dipelototin kucing kurang gizi yang keinjek ekornya._

 _Setelah lari menjauhi tempat laknat tadi,Akashi langsung tepok jidat,kan dia lupa ngefoto MayuOgi yang lagi ciuman tadi,gimana dia bilang ke kuroko kalo gini caranya mak-mak. kalo bilang tanpa bukti,dikira fitnah,engga bilang,takut kuroko sakit hati pas tau kelakuan monyet abu-abu itu,tapi dia juga engga tau si Mayuzumi sama Ogiwara ada hubungan apa engga,Ciuman belum tentu pacaran kan? loh,temen Akashi yang item dekil kumuh kurang pemutih itu aja ketemu gebetan langsung nyosor aja ko. Untung gebetanya cabe,jadi ya sama sama nista. Jadilah,Akashi yang lagi pasang muka pasrah akan keadaan._

 **Flashback off.**

Akashi masih betah aja kasih pandangan laser ke Mayuzumi yang udah ilang di belokan koridor. Sumpah,kalo keinget kejadiaan MayuOgi dia pengen banget ngadu ke Kuroko loh,tapi apa daya dia yang engga punya bukti. Coba kalo dia punya bukti,uhh bisa di jadiin alat putusnya hubungan mereka dong,punya otak cerdas buat apa sih mas. Dengan sok coolnya,Akashi pergi gitu aja,engga jadi ke perpus,udah terlanjur bosen.

.

.

Akashi lagi bobo boboan di kasurnya yang lembut empuk empuk,wanginya maskulin banget,berkat parfum dari toko tante Reo yang gemulai najis itu. Mandangin foto Kuroko yang lagi senyum malaikat,sumpah bikin mimisan kalo liat. Si Akashi senyum senyum sendiri kaya orang setres,hatinya adem banget kalo udah liat foto kuroko yang lagi senyum bak malaikat.

 _Ting tong,,ting tong,,ting tong,,ting tong,,tong tong._

Akashi yang lagi enak enak bayangin dia lagi kencan bareng kuroko,seketika hilang imajinasinya karena dengar suara bel apartemennya di pencet brutal kayak tawuran sama entah siapa. Dengan perasaan dongkol Akashi membuka pintu. Seketika mata heteronya membulat kaget,oh siapa yang engga kaget gitu,kalo di depan kamu ada sesosok makhluk kelewat manis bikin diabet yang lagi berlinang air mata,sesenggukan kayak anak kucing hilang,sumpah Akashi merona uy,merona. Mata hetero yang masih membulat,tambah membulat lagi sekarang,pasalnya si Kuroko tiba-tiba langsung meluk Akashi,haduh doki doki deh kokoro anak mamah shiori ini tuhan. Akashi pun,mengelus lembut surai baby blue punya kuroko,sumpah,rambutnya wangi banget,bikin yang di bawah bangun.

"Hiks,,hiks,,hiks,,Akashi-kun,,hiks,,hiks,,sakit banget,,di sini sakit banget,,Akashi-kun." Sambil nunjuk hatinya,kuroko malah tambah sesenggukan. Akashi langsung konek,pasti ini gara gara si Monyet abu-abu itu.

"Shhhtt,,sudah,,tenang lah,disini ada aku,,ayo masuk ke dalam,lalu ceritakan siapa yang membuatmu menjadi seperti ini." Akashi pun menggiring kuroko masuk ke dalam. Akashi ngenes banget,beneran hatinya ketusuk tusuk bak sate yang siap bakar liat Kuroko nangis sesenggukan kaya gitu,dia udah menduga,ini ulah Mayuzumi.

"Hiks,,hiks,,Akashi-kun,,Aku kurang apa cobak,,kenapa sih mereka jahat banget ke aku,,tega deh tega,,sakitnya tuh di sini tau." Kuroko nunjuk hati,dengan backsound sakitnya tuh disini.

"Emang kamu itu kenapa? Siapa sih yang berani nyakitin malaikat secablak kamu? Sini sini orangnya,mau aku kebiri." Akashi mencak-mencak sendiri cem orang sedeng. Kuroko sih masih anteng sambil sesenggukan.

"Jadi gini Akashi-kun,Aku liat pake mata kepalaku sendiri,kalo mas Mayu itu lagi ciuman sama Ogi-chan,,gimana ga remuk hatiku ini? Sakit banget pas aku neriakin malah,mas Mayu bilang kalo Ogi-chan itu pacarnya,dan selama ini mas Mayu ga ngangep aku pacarnya,Engga sakit dari mananya cobak,dia kira hati ini premen karet,yang lagi manis di mainin,pas udah sepet di buang,,Aku tuh ga bisa diginiin tau." Akashi melongo pas denger penjelasan Kuroko yang panjang kali lebar. Kuroko tambah mewek sambil gigit bantal sofa punya Akashi yang wangi sepanjang hari.

"Brengsek banget tuh monyet abu-abu,minta di gunting 'anu'nya tuh bocah,,tenang tetsuya,,aku akan membantumu,aku akan membantumu untuk melupakannya." Akashi ngomong semangat banget sampe ludahnya muncrat,Kuroko langsung diem dengar omongan Akashi yang barusan. Hatinya jedug jedug kek gendrang absurd. Akashi dengan mantepnya ngomong gini ke Kuroko.

"Mau ngga kamu jadi pacar aku?" Kuroko membelalak kaget "Aku jamin,no selingkuh,no bikin nangis,pokonya aku bakalan buat kamu bahagia selalu sepanjang hari." Kuroko merona dengernya. Dengan perasaan yang campur aduk baru putus langsung di tembak,Kuroko ngangguk malu malu kambing. Akashi tegang seketika.

"Y,,yaa,,A-Akashi-kun,,Aku mau." Suer,Udah ga tahan anak mamah Shiori ini ya tuhan,liat wajah unyuu malaikat cablak di depan mata,bikin tegang. Alhasil,langsung nyosor dah tuh si Akashi. Kuroko kaget banget,sampe jantungnya dag dig dug der. Setelah ciuman maut ala Raden Akashi berakhir. Kuroko cuma bisa merona. Akashi pasang tampang om om mesyum yang doyan loli. Dan dari sinilah,mereka memulai semuanya,sebuah hubungan yang mengikat dua hati menjadi satu. Memulai kisah yang akan mereka tulis dikehidupan mereka. Merasakan suka dan duka bersama. Mengapai cita untuk masa depan yang berjaya/?. Akashi Seijurou dan Kuroko Tetsuya,Akan menulis kisah mereka dalam lembaran baru.

.

 **END**

.

WAHHH,,GOMENNN GOMENNN,,,GOMENN KALO SAYA BEGITU MENISTAKAN PARA CHARA DI FF INI,,MAAFKANLAH DIRIKU YANG PENUH DOSYA INI..MAAF JUGA KALO DI SINI PADA OOC BANGET :V INI FF ANEH BIKIN ENEG YANG BACA,,FF GA NYAMBUNG,,FF GA JELAS,,FF GARING :V MAAF MAAF,,KALO FF INI GA ADA BAGUS BAGUSNYA SAMA SEKALI MAAF SERIBU MAAF KARENA SAYA BUAT FF NISTA KAYAK GINI :V MAAF POKONYA MAAF.

A/N : ff nista ini terinspirasi dari lagunya G-Dragon yang That XX / Bastard. Sumpah,niatnya mau bikin yang mellow,sad,drama gitu,malah jadinya kayak gini saya juga ga tau. Oh,kalo readers pada muntah muntah baca ff ini dianjurkan segera pergi ke dokter ya *wink

.

Gomen karena udah buat fanfic nista kayak gini,,saya terima kok apapun bentuk review dari readers sekalian :"

.

Yo Foll,Fav,and Review fanfic nista ini minna~~

…

…

LynAkmn.


End file.
